Bad Ice Cream
by Philia-Agape
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are eating an ice cream. Matthew has an idea. Drabble.
1. Bad Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

 **Warning: PWP. Really, no plot here. Sorry.**

 **Bad Ice Cream**

Matthew and Alfred were sitting together on the ice cream place, across each other. They were eating ice cream in silence, until Matthew had an idea, and started eating his ice cream very, very slowly. Slower than usual, looking at Alfred at the edge of his sight just to see his reaction.

\- Why are you eating your ice cream like that? – Alfred asked after a few moments of noticing the strange behavior of his brother.

\- Eh? I've always eaten my ice cream this way - Matthew said licking slowly his vanilla ice-cream with his tongue, starting with the sides, and when the sides were straight, he went to the tip to eat just a little bit putting his lips together, saying a soft 'Mmm' while licking his own lips of the white sugar item.

\- Stop it!

\- Stop what? - He said innocently-

Alfred couldn't believe it, was he doing this on purpose? He didn't know. He looked so sweet that it was almost impossible to think he was lying.

But then, Matthew had shaped his ice cream like an oval popsicle – although it had the shape of something else on Alfred's mind - and now he was taking it from the tip to the end, slowly, softly, lingering on one spot, sucking the ice cream to his mouth, moving it back and forth, giving him some 'hmms' in the process, sucking it until the tip with his lips full of vanilla ice cream, whose he licked the remaining of the product and smiled to him happily giving a small pant.

\- Ah this is really good. Why don't you take some?

He handed Alfred the ice cream, melting by one side, and Alfred, a little blushed for the previous display of whatever the hell that was, took it and licked some, just a small amount of it. It tasted good.

He also licked it from base to tip, and then he felt another tongue on the ice cream next to his for his surprise, his brother was licking it with him, almost laughing.

\- Alfred, you sometimes do funny faces. You're blushed like you were aroused. Oh, maybe that's the case? – Matthew teased -

Alfred let the ice cream drop to the floor. Was this really his innocent little bro? What had happened that he didn't notice? He didn't had any more time to think, as Matt bent forwards, getting closer to him, cupping Alfred's face with both of his hands and then he closed his eyes and kissed him.

Softly, gently, briefly just pressing gently on his lips, separating from him just a little, to lick his own lips and smile to him.

\- You have ice cream on your mouth

He smiled again. Alfred was speechless, and indeed, aroused. He was thinking of what to say, but once again he couldn't, because the Canadian spoke first, with that innocent, annoyingly pleasant voice of his.

\- Want to go try another kind of ice cream? - He asked, pointing down with his finger and looking at him with a naughty smile.

Al just nodded slowly at the request.

\- It's going to be good, I promise.

Matt took him by his arm and started walking away from the ice cream place. All Al was thinking was that he was certain it was going to be awesome, so he followed him with a smile on his face.


	2. Good Ice Cream

**Warning: PWP, Matthew's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Good Ice Cream**

He was carefully sweet with his licks, grabbing his brother's length and opening his own mouth for it to fit it in, with an innocent "ahm" , trapping it between his lips, sliding them to the base, tightening a little bit for then sucking gently, slowly to the tip, separating from him with a wet "pop" sound. Matthew used his tongue to draw a circle around Alfred's penis, making spirals.

His hands were at work, too, caressing his shaft while his mouth was on the other end, now licking the tip repeteadly and making his hand move from base to just before the tip, fast and synchronous, moaning in every come and go. His eyes were a poem of lust, concentrated on making his brother feel good.

"He tastes so good" He thought "Hmm" He moaned, taking it whole, little by little until the tip of Alfred's penis touched his throat, and he wanted him deeper. "Oh, I... I…"

He sucked. Sucked as hard as he never thought he could, tasting his brother's cock. He grabbed him by the hips for better grip, and started to move the head so he could get what he wanted.

"I want…more…Hmmh"

He could feel the burning sensation on his mouth, and with the comes and goes, he liked it more and more. His own penis was saluting him from down below, and he did not feel any shame. He started to go faster and felt the cock of his brother deep in his throat while grabbing his ass with his nails, speeding up at every thrust and Alfred pleased him giving him the little of roughness he wanted.

"Ah…Alfred's…penis…In my mouth…"

He was burning inside, and loved all the sensations this was giving him. He wrapped his tongue around Alfred each time he thrusted on his mouth, and he wanted it to go deeper, deeper, ¡deeper! He felt so full in his mouth, his brother's girth was just right. There were drops of saliva flooding to the sides of his lips, and he loved this perverted and right sensation, loved the lust feeling, loved being fucked on his mouth by his own brother.

He felt Alfred tense for a second and he knew he was expecting this. He wanted just a little one more thing, so he managed to separate from Alfred the second before he came, mouth open wide to receive his semen, licking it delightfully over his lips, and closing his eyes for letting him cum on all of his face. He panted looking upside with his innocent, violet eyes, tongue outside making wet sounds, "Oh" and "Ah", jerking off his own erection, releasing himself on his hand while still tasting his brother's savor.

* * *

 **xD I don't know I just thought this could be the second version of the first ice cream chapter, thanks for reading ~**


End file.
